


Our Sanctuary

by thethingwithfeathers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I keep hoping I'll get better at writing smut, Smut, but way more practice is still needed, sorry - Freeform, those 9 days in Polis, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethingwithfeathers/pseuds/thethingwithfeathers
Summary: I had the idea a while back to write a fic that started with "Marcus Kane had never understood the appeal of spending all day in bed until he was in bed with Abby Griffin."This fic tells a few of the things he wants to do to pass the time in bed with Abby.The first line changed slightly but the idea is the same. Takes place during the 9 days in Polis. Fluff followed by smut.





	

Abby’s eyes were sparkling with love and Marcus Kane had never seen the point of spending all day in bed until that moment. Her chin was propped on his chest, the candlelight flickering against her skin casting shadows over her back  
which he traced idly with his fingers. Her body was still pressed tight against his, smiling lazily up at him. He gazed down at her and was momentarily overwhelmed by how wholly, entirely entranced by her. He keeps expecting himself to pull back from how complete her hold over him is but instead finds only a peace and contentment he never expected in this life. 

He wants to spend the rest of his life sleeping next to her (and god he hopes they get more than 6 months), holding her and being held by her. Despite the nightmares that had taken up residence in the back of each of their minds they fall asleep easily when curled together. The second night they spent together Abby awoke in the middle of the night, crying out, fear and cooling sweat making her shiver. Marcus had dragged his sluggish mind into wakefulness as quickly as he could, knowing something was wrong before he knew what was wrong. They had separated a little as they slept so he gently pulled her back into his arms, stroking her hair and back, murmuring whatever clichés came into his head.  
"Shh, it's ok. You're ok. I’ve got you. Clarke is ok." he reassured her. Her face was buried against his chest, one hand clutching at the back of his shoulder as she tried to banish the nightmare. Slowly the tears and shaking subsided. He cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing the tears away, dropped a kiss into her hair.  
“I’m sorry Marcus. I’m so sorry. I couldn’t fight ALIE.”  
Marcus tipped her face up so she was looking at him.  
"You are so strong,” he told her, his quiet voice still sleep rough. "The strongest person I know.”  
"I hurt you and Clarke.”  
"I've hurt you too and I wasn't chipped." she started to protest but he carried on, this wasn't about his guilt for past crimes, it was about her. "You saved Raven. You’ve saved me so many times. And Clarke knows how much you love her. She has your strength, she’ll be ok.”  
His thumb continued stroking her cheek as he spoke, his touch and the look on his face bringing her back to herself as much as his words did. He guided her back down onto the bed, wrapped securely in his arms. Finally she spoke again, her voice quiet but thick with emotion, “thank you Marcus.”  
She pressed a kiss against his chest to emphasize her words and he tightened his arm around her a fraction more. “No need to thank me Abby. Try and get some more sleep.”  
“G’night Marcus”  
“Goodnight Abby” 

It took a while for his mind to slow back down but he was content to hold her close, to listen as her breathing evened back out. He focused on the feel of her hair splayed over his chest, the soft puffs of breath ghosting across his collarbone. He felt his chest swell and ache as a wave of protectiveness towards the woman in his arms crashed over him. He spent so much of his life not allowing himself to get close to anyone; he still doesn’t know quite what to do with the size and intensity of his feelings for Abby. So for the moment he contents himself with closing his eyes, breathing her in and making a silent vow to himself to never cut himself off from his feelings for her. 

He is surprised at first how much he enjoys being in her arms. He had never felt relief like her arms around him as he knelt on the throne room floor, pain and guilt threatening to crack his mind beyond repair. It was her arms around him, her strong doctors hands, spread against his back and buried in his hair that allowed him to remain whole, damaged but somehow whole. 

Abby has shown a certain fondness for his hair, and beard that he finds in turns, endearing, amusing, relaxing and arousing. The day he finds out about Rafael and his plot to overthrow Roan he arrived back in their room tired and frustrated. It took Abby less than 30 seconds to discover something was wrong and she wasted no time pulling him into her arms, guiding his head down against her shoulder and letting her fingers go to work, carding through his long, thick hair, nails sporadically scraping gently along his scalp. Her hand occasionally slipping lower to stroke his beard as she listened to him talk, offering the odd suggestion but mostly just support and comfort. He had felt the stress slowly drain out of his body, was hardly even conscious of the way he snuggled closer to her, seeking more contact. They had stayed like that for a long time after he was done talking, savouring the all too rare quiet moment. Marcus had fallen half asleep, calmed by Abby’s gentle caresses. The casual intimacy of her arm around him, keeping him close as she caressed and pet his hair, lulled him into a greater sense of safety and relaxation then he had felt in years. 

He wants to spend all day in bed kissing her. He craves long, slow explorations of her mouth and passionate, urgent clashes of lips, and tongues. He isn’t exactly sure when he started thinking about kissing Abby Griffin. He does recall that the frequency of the thoughts became problematic after mount weather. He became increasingly consumed with thoughts of how soft her lips would feel against his, how her hair would feel as it ran through his fingers. At that point he would attempt to reign in his traitorous brain. 

When Roan informed Marcus and Octavia that he wanted them to lay low for a couple of days Marcus’ first reaction was frustration. He believed so strongly that he could convince others that peace and unity were the way forward, if only he was given the chance. He knew they needed to keep the alliance with Roan strong though, so reluctantly he agreed. He was half way back to his room when he realized the one glaring advantage; “staying out of sight” provided him. He could feel a smile stretching across his face as he picked up his pace. 

20 minutes later he was stretched out on his side in bed, Abby facing him. They kissed slowly, Marcus intending on taking full advantage of the opportunity he’d been presented with. Today he would not let himself be hurried, but would take his time with Abby. He sucked gently on her bottom lip, causing her to smile against his mouth. He pulled back momentarily to return her smile before leaning in again, this time running his tongue along the seam of her lips. She opened to him right away, sighing into his mouth as the kiss deepened. Eventually the need for air forced them apart and Abby rested her forehead against his.  
“You” she said “are in a strangely good mood.”  
“Is it so strange that I would be in a good mood?”  
Abby pulled back to look at him and raised an eyebrow, “oh no” she said in mock seriousness. “All the kids call you Mr. sunshine behind your back.”  
He tried to look shocked and severe for a moment but just ended up laughing.  
“Roan thinks Octavia and I should lay low for a couple of days.” He admitted, the smile on his face dangerously close to a smirk.  
“Lay low?” Abby asked in disbelief. “Clearly Roan doesn’t really know you yet. You’ve never been able to lay low in your life.” She teased him.  
His smirk only became more pronounced, “Guess I’ll have to practice then.”  
Abby let out a laugh at that, shaking her head but her eyes shone with amusement. She leaned forward and captured his lips, effectively shutting him up and erasing the self-satisfied smirk from his face. He relished the feeling oh her lips sliding against his, the way she pressed her whole body closer to him. She tasted of some fruit he couldn’t put a name too; one of the fruits that grows plentiful on the trees surrounding Polis, it’s sweet and tangy and he chases the taste with his tongue. He knows he will never get enough of the feeling of her lips against his; he will never get enough of her. She nipped at his bottom lip before shifting and pressing a kiss against his jaw. Marcus let his hands roam along her body, a lazy, unhurried exploration that Abby matched, letting her lips trail along his jaw before moving back up to his lips. He let one hand wander down her side before resting it on her hip as he tilted his head to slot their lips back together. Her lips were as soft as he had ever imagined and he thinks this is a much more effective and enjoyable way to feel intoxicated than illegal moonshine. It is her who deepens the kiss this time, their tongues tangled and they fought for dominance of the kiss as the air around them changed subtly. Abby swung her leg over his hips, pushing him down onto his back. He was happy to oblige, pulling her on top of him with the hand still curled around her hip. Her weight settled on top of him, causing him to moan into her mouth, as his other hand slid into her hair, keeping her close as he poured the months of yearning for her into his movements. When the need for air forced them apart again he sucked in a deep breath before leaning up to press his lips against her neck, moving up to find the spot behind her ear that never failed to draw a breathy moan from her swollen, kiss reddened lips. 

He wants to spend all day in bed talking to her. The thought makes him realize how much of an old romantic Abby has turned him into, but that doesn’t stop it from being true. In bed with Abby was the one place he felt at ease; able to finally lower the walls he had built so strong over the course of his life. It has taken him a long time to be able to trust even Abby, but with a new apocalypse clock looming over them he doesn’t want to waste any more time. 

They talk about everything. They delve into their tumultuous past, there is pain and apologies and tears. They are both nervous, scared of ruining this, just moments after they found it. But they are nothing if not stubborn and life has taught them that ignoring something because it is hard just makes it worse later so they lay it all out. They dredge up the shock lashing, the arrest of Clarke and the death of Jake. They confront the consuming anger they felt towards each other. Marcus apologies again and again, threatens to retreat into self-loathing but Abby refuses to let him. She forces him to look at her while she tells him how proud she is of him, how much he has changed, but also how wrong she was about him on the ark. That she knows now he was always trying to do what was best for their people. Both are profoundly relieved to find the foundation they have been building together is strong enough to absorb it all. There is forgiveness and more tears. They fall asleep with tangled limbs and wake up spooned together. 

He can get lost in his own head, but Abby has been honing her ability to recognize when that is happening for months. Now she kisses him softly when she sees the signs and then distracts him with stories, questions or flirting innuendo. He figures out that she is doing it on purpose and is amazed she pays enough attention to notice the signs, and cares enough to bring him back to the present. 

They talk about what they will do if they survive this apocalypse (and another one doesn’t intrude 5 minutes later), where they would want to live and what they would do if freed from their responsibilities. They laugh about how poorly they would both deal with not having work to keep them busy. They talk about all the kids. He shares his fears about the path Octavia seems to be taking, his hopes for both Blake kids. Abby talks about how difficult it has been to see Clarke as a grown up, to watch her daughter shoulder responsibilities that would cause most seasoned adults to buckle. She tells him about the hopelessness she felt watching ALIE invade and torture Raven. 

Mostly though they talk about whatever comes into their minds. In their bed they have created a sanctuary of lighthearted banter and dreams of a peaceful future. It takes Marcus several days before he realizes that Abby likes his voice, she was always encouraging him to tell her stories. She wanted to hear ones from his own life but also stories he remembered being told as a child, or even ones he’d read as an adult. He had noticed her drifting off one day as he was telling her a story about Prometheus (he had loved stories about the trickster and thief when he was younger) and so stopped talking, but she had cracked one eye open and mumbled, “why’d you stop?”  
“Abby, you’re falling asleep.”  
“Mmm, I know” she slurred “m’sorry, but I am listening.”  
So feeling slightly ridiculous, but unable to deny her anything when her fingers trailed along his bare chest and her voice was soft and plaintive, he had dropped a kiss into her hair and continued. Her sleepy smile as she snuggled even closer to him was all the reward he needed.

 

Finally, of course, he wants to spend all day in bed drawing pleasure filled sighs, moans and scream from Abby Griffin. He is continually amazed that she wants this, wants him, as much as he wants her. 

They both know what is about to happen, neither feels any need to pretend differently. The moment the door closed between the two of them and the rest of the world they moved towards each other. Their bodies meant softly while lips collided, urgent and desperate. They shed their clothes without much ceremony, eager to get the soiled garments off their bodies. 

He was happy to let her take the lead the first time, worried about hurting her, or somehow overstepping what she wanted. Abby had already learned that when it came to touch Marcus would wait for her to set the boundaries, or to take the new steps. From shoulder touches to kissing, he had always followed her lead. So Abby guided him to the bed and nudged him gently backwards, controlling his movements enough to prevent him from landing on his wrists. She crawled into his lap, her weight settling on top of him, causing both of them to moan softly. 

As hands grew bolder, exploring the expanse of newly exposed skin, their kisses became messy and breathless. Abby shifted back on his lap, her hand teasing his hardening length, drawing a guttural groan from deep within him. Her hand wrapped around him, thumb circling the head of his cock, her eyes flicking between what she was doing and the look of rapture on his face.  
“Abby” he moaned as his hand came down to wrap around her wrist, “please, feels too good” he managed to get out.  
She released him, and Marcus hooked his hands around the back of her thighs, urging her forward enough that he could reach between them. The angle wasn’t ideal, but he could feel how wet, how ready, she was and he knew his thumb found her clit when she ground down on his hand and keened out the best sound he’d ever heard.  
“Need you in me now Marcus” she breathed out and he withdrew his hand to her hip as she sank slowly onto him, giving herself time to adjust.  
When he was fully inside her he had to shut his eyes, overwhelmed by the onslaught on sensations, her inner muscles stretching around him, her nipples brushing his chest, fingers digging into the muscle of his shoulders as their tongues met and danced between breathless pants. 

She moved slowly at first, getting used to the feeling of him, but it didn’t take long before she rotated her hips, and began to ride him, it was her turn to close her eyes, head thrown back, pleasure evident in every line of her body. Abby pushed him back onto the mattress; her body following his as she placed open mouth kisses against his skin. He could never recall which of them reached for the others hand first, and he decided it didn’t matter; all that mattered was their hands linked together as they moved. Abby smiled against his skin and squeezed his fingers briefly, as her core squeezed around his cock and her name fell from his lips. 

He was so close, overwhelmed by everything about this beautiful woman. He reached his hand down between them, tilting his head back to look at her with a question in his eyes and she nodded, “yes Marcus, please” she gasped. He found her clit, and though he was too far gone too apply much finesse to his movements she seemed to appreciate the effort, as her sighs and moans increased and she increased her pace again. She came with his name on her lips and as she contracted around him he could feel his own orgasm begin to build and in seconds he followed her over the edge. 

Abby collapsed against him as they tried to catch their breath. Eventually she rolled off him, immediately snuggling up to his side. His hand trailed lightly over her skin, stroking her arm and her side. He feels half dazed and fights down the urge to laugh at the absurdity, the improbability of this moment, of the fact that he, Marcus Kane is naked in bed with an equally naked Abby Griffin, who has an arm thrown across his torso and her head on his chest. He wraps his arm around her, pulling her tight against his side as he leans his cheek against the top of her hair. She hums happily in response before whispering a sleepy “goodnight Marcus”.  
“Goodnight Abby” he whispered back, finally allowing his eyes to close as he surrendered quickly to sleep. 

He wants to learn everything about her; he wants to spend an entire day mapping her body with his hands (and then he wants to start all over again and map her with his mouth). He wants to catalogue every inch of her skin, every reaction she has, the sounds she makes and the way she tastes. He would happily devote the rest of his days to this task. 

She is worried about his wrists at first, always aware of where they are and trying to ensure he won’t put too much pressure on them. It makes his heart clench but he’s fine and he doesn’t want her worrying so finally he flips them over in the bed, holding his weight with his wrists and lowers his head to kiss her hard and deep, thrusting his tongue hungrily between her lips as he devours her mouth. When they parted for breath Abby lightly drew her finger up the bandage, a question in her eyes. In answer he just smiled before claiming her lips again. 

She runs her hands over his shoulders, down his arms, across his back, over his chest. She seems to always have a hand in his hair, or stroking his beard. So when he begins to kiss his way down her body he lets his beard scratch against the sensitive skin of her neck before continuing down her body. He stops when his lips reach the top of her breasts, rubbing his beard against the soft skin as he kisses down to her nipple. He alternates between sucking her nipple into his warm, wet mouth; tongue flicking against the already hard bud, and then rubbing his beard over it. He brought his other hand up to cup her other breast, lightly pinching her nipple. When she let out a wordless moan, hips arching off the bed he switched to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. Her hand twists in his hair, holding him close. His free hand drifts lower, down past her stomach. She opened her legs for him, beyond caring about how desperate she must seem. Abby grabbed his head bringing his lips back to hers in a breathless, messy meeting of lips and tongues. His finger slipped through her folds, eliciting a long keening whimper that ended only when she bit her lip as his finger found her clit. He smirked down at her before pushing himself off her, moving back until he could settle between her thighs.

"Marcus" she breathed her voice completely wrecked and he took that as his cue, licking a long stripe down her centre, his tongue alternating slow hard licks and teasing little flicks, arm draped across her hips to keep her still. Finally he moved his mouth to her clit as he slid 2 fingers inside her. Her hand clenched painfully in his hair in response, her free hand twisting in one of the fur covers. He was high on her, completely overwhelmed by how completely she flooded his senses. His name falling from her lips, spurring him on. He breathed her in deeply, letting his beard tease the sensitive skin of her folds, which he had already discovered drove her crazy. He added a third finger, crooking them until he found the spot that made her scream. She arched into his mouth as she writhed on the bed. He knew she was close so he moved his fingers faster and wrapped his lips around her clit. When he moaned around her clit and the vibration seemed to travel through her whole body and she fell over the edge. 

He slowed his movements, before pulling away, wiping his face on the one of the small fur blankets and dropping it beside the bed before laying his head against her hip, nuzzling into her soft skin. She loosened the grip on his hair, hand now petting and stroking in a wordless apology for earlier. 

He crawled back up her body and she kissed him hungrily, licking into his mouth, chasing her own taste. This time she arched her hips up deliberately, rubbing against him. He broke the kiss as a growl tore from his throat. Abby took advantage of his distraction to push him off her and onto his back. Before he could protest she shimmied down the bed until she was between his legs. 

She smiled up at him and, looking at him from underneath her lashes, he had never seen anything sexier. She licked a long slow stripe from the base of his cock to the tip, before swirling her tongue around the head. He choked out her name as he tried not to thrust up into her mouth; he clenched his hand into a fist, nails biting into his own skin. Abby set a slow pace, her head bobbing up and down on his length, tongue flicking against the underside of his cock. 

It was so tempting to give up the last shred of his control and finish now but he wasn’t done with her yet. So he slipped his hand from her hair to her shoulder and tugged her up. She gave him one last lick before crawling back up his body. He flipped them again and she went with him easily, guiding him to her opening. He pushed in with one deep stroke. They were both too worked up for anything slow, and Abby wrapped her leg around his waist, holding him close as he drew almost completely out of her before plunging back in. They gave themselves over entirely to the sensations, their panting breaths and occasional moans the only sounds in the room. When he knew he was close he slipped his hand between them and found her clit, finger rubbing circles around the swollen bud. He had learned quickly what the right amount of pressure was to bring her to the edge.  
“So close Marcus” she gasped out and he increased the pressure a tiny bit, flicking his fingertip against her as he increased the speed of his thrusts, his rhythm starting to stutter as he tried to hold on. As she came her muscles contracted around him and he followed her over the edge seconds later. 

He knows this time will end, and much sooner than he would like. He loves being Marcus with Abby but to the rest of the world they are still Ambassador Kane and Doctor Griffin and they have work to do. It's different now though, for the first time Marcus is fighting for more than an abstract future for their people, now he is fighting for his own future as well. He is fighting for Clarke, for Bellamy and Octavia and all the kids, he wants to see them thrive on the surface. But he is also fighting for the chance to build a life with Abby, to have more days wrapped in safety with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever put fic on this site. Still not 100% sure how it all works, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
